LSD : Leny on the Sea with Daddy EN PAUSE
by Aspho976
Summary: 4 ans après Rédemption, Leny Jones, 16 ans et toutes ses dents, compte bien marcher dans les pas de son pirate de daddy...
1. Cordages en folie

_**Ahoy matey! Et me voilà revenue pour la suite de Rédemption! Mais si tu sais, la fic qui t'as donné des frissons partout, celle qui t'empêchait de dormir la nuit en attendant fébrilement que je poste la suite...Non? Bah manges une mouette alors! Ahah.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : 4 ans après l'épilogue de Rédemption, Leny a bien grandi, elle est bonnasse, elle est badass et la fifille de son Daddy est désormais en passe de vivre ses propres aventures! As usual, beaucoup de références à plein d'autres choses...**_

* * *

 **1\. Cordages en folie**

\- LENOR JONES TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RAMENER TES FESSES ICI ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

Et merde. Bon en même temps il fallait s'en douter. Les joies d'être la petite dernière de la famille. Enfin famille c'est vite dit. Et petite dernière aussi. Enfin petite si. J'y suis pour quoi moi si à 16 ans je suis restée bloquée à 1m50 ? 1m50 et demi messieurs dames je vous prie, oui c'est le et demi qui est important. Je sais très bien que c'est foutu hein, je peux rêver ma carrière internationale de mannequin. En même temps y'a des mannequins chez les pirates ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas juste demander à ton frère de t'aider à amarrer le bateau ? grogne Tink quand je la rejoins sur le pont.

\- C'pas mon frère.

\- Et on fait comment maintenant ? Quand ton père va voir ça…

\- Il voit jamais rien, d'ailleurs je me demande encore quelle merde il avait dans les yeux le jour où il t'a…

\- PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI MA PAUVRE FILLE?

\- J'suis pas ta fille.

Et Tink la moche quitte le bateau sans plus de commentaires. Non mais concrètement, voilà, le Jolly Roger est toujours à quai, qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle du reste ? Certes j'ai emmêlé tous les cordages. Mais bon, pas de quoi en fouetter une mouette. Surtout quand on a un gros cul comme le sien et le mal de mer en prime. Et ça se tape un pirate, diablement beau qui plus est, y'en a qui n'ont honte de rien. D'ailleurs, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui là, surement encore en train de se biberonner du rhum à la première taverne du coin.

\- Tu t'en fous toi hein ? Tu m'aimes ? je demande à Buckley qui pour toute réponse m'offre son regard de chien battu. Oui certes c'en est un, de chien. Mais je sais pas moi, il aurait pu me faire un hochement de museau complice, se frotter contre ma jambe, se mettre un chapeau pointu sur la tête et danser la carioca. Mais non il reste là. Enfin au moins lui il ne passe pas son temps à me gueuler dessus. Tout ce qui l'intéresse globalement c'est dormir. Partout, tout le temps. L'autre jour, je l'ai retrouvé couché sur sa gamelle, comme ça tranquille, normal. Même pas la motivation de bouffer, non juste dormir. Elle pourrait en prendre de la graine Tink la moche tiens, bouffer un peu moins et me foutre un peu plus la paix.

Je quitte le navire, Bucks sur les talons, en m'assurant d'avoir emporté avec moi assez de doublons pour traîner quelques jours au village. Et ma dague. Mon père me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, il y a deux mois. Comme ça, sans rien dire, ou presque. « Donne moi un doublon » qu'il m'a dit. Bon pensez bien que moi je me suis accrochée à ma bourse en hurlant « Que trépasse si je faiblis, piraaaaate » un air féroce sur le visage. En fait, quand quelqu'un t'offre un couteau ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche (je cherche encore pour l'arbalète, quid de si la flèche peut couper la personne en deux ou pas vous croyez ?), tu dois lui donner une pièce pour préserver votre amitié. M'en fous de son amitié, c'est mon père, il m'aime, il a pas le choix. Je lui ai donné un doublon en chocolat.

\- Leny, maman sait que tu es ici ? m'apostrophe l'arrogante petite merde qui me sert de soit disant grand frère.

Un des deux, en tous cas. Lui, c'est Regulus. Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce nom de chiottes ? Autant l'appeler Ridiculus ou Pulanus, c'était pareil. 20 ans, 1m80, brun ténébreux aux yeux noirs, une vraie gravure de mode. C'est à se demander si c'est de la chatte de sa mère qu'il est sorti. Enfin généralement quand il ouvre la bouche, on fait le lien assez vite.

\- Réponds-moi ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de traîner seule au village comme ça, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vais vendre mon cul dans l'allée des embrumes.

…

\- Non mais ça va, je promène Buckley, tu vois pas ? Faut bien qu'il puisse aller pisser en paix pauvre bête, pas un brin d'herbe sur le port, pas le moindre arbre pour lever sa papatte en toute élégance, c'est sa dignité qui est en jeu !

\- Sois rentrée pour le dîner.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je raconte à ton père ce que tu fais avec Sirius.

\- Deux doublons que je serai là pour le dessert, je lui babille en m'échappant furtivement.

Bon pas assez furtivement pour éviter de me manger la gueule dans le lampadaire le plus proche. C'est les risques de l'esquive à la façon Jones. C'est mon père qui m'a apprit ça.

Ah et donc Sirius. Non mais parce que je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Oui ce que vous imaginez là tout de suite, merci de m'apporter mon sac à vomi. Sirius c'est mon frère. Enfin mon autre frère. Et non, je ne suis pas pour l'inceste. La polygamie, à la rigueur. Autant je ne peux pas me piffrer le Regulus, autant le plus jeune, j'y trouve mon compte. Il a 18 ans lui. Le portrait craché de son frère, des yeux verts émeraude en prime et ce je ne sais quoi qui le rend beaucoup plus badass. Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon frère. Parce que c'est pas mon frère d'abord (rire sadique). Disons plutôt que nous avons mis en place un accord stratégique de non agression et qu'il me refile des doublons en douce en échange de mon silence. Mais quoi que donc veut-il cacher ? Non mais vous m'avez prise pour une balance ?

\- Leny love…souffle mon père quand je m'assois à ses côtés, accoudée au bar de la taverne la plus glauque du coin, « Le Sinistros ».

\- Tu bois quoi ?

\- Du lait de chèvre, qu'il répond du tac au tac, un sourcil arqué, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nan mais en vrai !

\- Thé à la cannelle.

\- …

\- Jamais de rhum en mission, pirate ! s'exclame-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

\- Et c'est quoi ta mission ?

\- Opération cordages en folie !

\- Comment tu sais ? je réponds d'un air outré en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma Leny love ?

\- …

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et tu le sais. Alors ?

C'est bien mon père ça, foutu Killian Jones. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il me connaît par cœur. Pourtant il ne m'a pas vu grandir. Il m'a trouvée, il y a quatre ans. Et il m'a sauvé la vie. Il n'a pas réfléchi, il m'a gardé avec lui, il m'a embarquée comme ça, alors que je venais de perdre ma mère. Soir après soir, depuis ce jour il me dépose un baiser sur le front, sans rien dire de plus que « Merci ma Leny love ». Souvent la nuit, je l'entends faire les 100 pas sur le pont du Jolly Roger. Alors je me lève, je m'assois prêt de la timonerie et je le regarde. Il est beau mon père, mon Capitaine. Grand et brun, des yeux bleus océans qui peuvent transpercer tous les murs, des bras puissants qui vous protègent de tout. Sa voix grave et son accent Irlandais font fuir tous les bruits inquiétants de la nuit, le crochet qui lui tient lieu de main gauche est votre assurance vie. La mienne en l'occurrence. A chaque fois, il sait que je suis là. Et je sais qu'il sait. Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Il finit toujours par tourner les yeux vers moi, se passer la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, comme il le fait maintenant.

* * *

\- Arrête ça !

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il l'air innocent.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- C'est si difficile que ça pour toi ici ?

\- Je veux partir, je veux naviguer, comme avant, toi et moi, avant…tu sais…

\- C'est ta mère, elle te manque, je peux comprendre. Enfin non je ne comprends pas, elle était moitié folle et…

\- PAPA !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je regarde mon père qui tapote avec application le zinc du bout des doigts. Il a le don prodigieux de me faire sourire et me faire sortir de mes gongs en même temps. Foutu pirate.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc quoi Leny ? rétorque Killian, visiblement agacé par l'insistance de sa fille.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? S'il te plaît, juste quelques semaines…Je ne sais pas, on pourrait par exemple aller à…Tortuga ?

\- Tu veux la retrouver c'est ça ? Elle est morte Leny, MORTE ! A tout jamais, c'est fini tu comprends ? Elle ne reviendra plus, c'est du passé tout ça, il faut oublier, je ne suis plus…

\- C'est elle qu'il faut oublier ou le pirate que tu étais ? je m'emporte en me levant de mon tabouret.

\- Leny love je ne…

\- Y'A PAS DE LENY LOVE PUTAIIIIIN ! Tu me dégoûtes, t'es devenu aussi con qu'eux…je vocifère en claquant la porte du troquet.

Killian se passe la main sur le visage…Il ne peut pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Et tant pis si elle le déteste toute sa vie pour ça.

* * *

 _ **Les 10 premières reviews gagnent une culotte dédicacée de Leny! Si si ^^ So?**_


	2. Fugitive

_**Ahoy mateys! Bon j'ai reprit le taff et du coup...j'ai eu besoin d'évacuer! Merci à mes sublimes mates pour les reviews précédentes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est encore une fois plein de références (à des trucs cool, seulement à des trucs cool! ahaha). Y'a aussi beaucoup de choses tordues qui viennent en direct de ma tête :) Enjoy, et comme d'hab, gare à vos culottes!**_

* * *

 **2\. Fugitive**

\- Scrontch scrontch scrontch….

…..

\- Scrontch….scrontch….scrontch….

…

\- SCRONTCH SCRONTCH SCRONTCH!

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tu vas nous faire repérer! je murmure à Buckley qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ronger le banc de la chaloupe, à pleines dents.

Je pousse un tout petit peu de ma rame la coque du Jolly Roger et manque de me foutre à l'eau par la même occasion. Enfin, la coque de noix s'éloigne de l'imposant navire. Il fait nuit noire, j'y vois comme dans un four. Elle est totalement conne cette expression d'ailleurs. Qui donc a pu rentrer dans un four et en refermer la porte pour dire la clarté qu'il y fait ? Franchement, les gens nous prennent pour des cons. Bref continuons. Bucks a finalement décidé de se coucher à l'avant et j'en profite pour rejoindre le banc central. Je commence à ramer tout en m'orientant aux lueurs du port. Direction TORTUGA ! Enfin pas tout de suite, et pas à la rame non plus. Si j'en crois les cartes subtilisées dans la cabine de mon père, la prochaine escale devrait se trouver à 10 milles d'ici. Vu les capacités peu phénoménales de mes biceps, je devrais avoir bouclé ça d'ici demain soir. De là, de nombreux navires pirates partent en direction de Tortuga. J'aurai aussi pu grimper à bord d'un navire marchand au port du village. Oui mais non, par toutes les saintes culottes, je suis une Jones, je ne me mélange pas à la basse populasse. J'aurai aussi pu foutre tout l'équipage du Jolly Roger à l'eau. Ce qui fait Tink la moche, les deux attardés et…le Capitaine Jones. Ouais ok j'aurai pas pu. Passons.

\- Le fond de l'air est un peu frais, n'est ce pas mon cher Bucksy ? je babille à l'attention de mon idiot de chien qui ne daigne pas lever les yeux vers moi. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se réchauffer un peu…

Oh je vous voir venir ! Non merci je ne suis pas zoophile, et puis pour info, mon chien est capable de se tailler des pipes tout seul, c'est assez incroyable, je connais pas mal de types qui aimeraient pouvoir faire ça. Ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, après une fouille archéologique sous le banc de la chaloupe, je sens enfin un contact froid et lisse sous mes doigts. J'extirpe tant bien que mal la flasque de rhum et la brandit d'un air triomphant devant mon nez. En lâchant une de mes rames au passage. Paniquée, je regarde autour de moi mais je me suis trop éloignée des lumières du port pour distinguer quoique ce soit. Dans un haussement d'épaules, je fais sauter le bouchon de la flasque. Héhé pas folle la Jones, les cartes, les doublons, la flasque, la cabine de daddy a été passée au peigne fin l'après midi même. Je peux enfin me souler la gueule tranquille sur mon rafiot, en bonne pirate que je suis sans aucune réprimande, sans devoir jeter ma chaussure sur le pont du Jolly Roger et attendre qu'elle revienne pour savoir si la voie est libre. J'approche mes lèvres de l'exquis breuvage et bascule d'un coup ma tête en arrière…pour recracher aussitôt l'infâme liquide blanchâtre. Du lait de chèvre. Fuck, fuck et re fuck. Suspicieuse, je passe mes doigts le long de la tranche de la flasque et reconnais pourtant les initiales KJ gravées dessus. Jamais au grand jamais le Capitaine Jones ne mettrait autre chose que du rhum ambré 15 ans d'âge là dedans. Mon cœur loupe un battement.

\- Il savait…foutu pirate, je me souffle à moi-même.

En même temps, à qui d'autre voulez vous que je souffle ? Là tout de suite j'irai bien souffler toute ma colère dans les oreilles elfiques de mon père mais il se trouve qu'il est profondément endormi à bord du Jolly Roger. Normalement. Enfin je crois. Prise de panique, je me lève d'un bond et scrute l'océan, inquiète que ma fugue ai été découverte. Personne, seuls de gros nuages noirs s'amoncellent dangereusement au dessus de ma tête, cachant peu à peu les étoiles. Je décide de me reprendre et de ramer de toutes mes forces en longeant la côte, ou tout du moins ce que je pense être la côte. Après une bonne heure d'efforts, je m'aperçois que le ciel se fait plus menaçant, le vent s'est levé et la houle a même réveillé Buckley, c'est dire. Soudain, des éclairs transpercent l'horizon à quelques milles de moi. Les vagues se déchaînent et la chaloupe tangue violemment, projetant le chien par-dessus bord.

\- BUCKS ! je hurle à travers la tempête qui fait rage.

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS PUTAIN !

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUCKS TU FAIS CHIER PUTAIN DE FOUTU DE PIRATE…BUUUUUUUUCKS !

J'aurai pu hurler comme ça des heures si une dernière embardée n'avait pas retourné totalement l'embarcation, me foutant moi aussi à la flotte. Retrouvant mes esprits, je tente de nager de toutes mes forces mais m'arrête bien vite, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller.

\- « Inspire, expire, inspire, exp…..ouarkkkkkkkkkk » je m'étouffe, de l'eau de mer plein la bouche et les narines, en constatant que le yoga n'est pas une solution au milieu d'un océan déchaîné.

Un truc vient de me frôler. Si si je vous jure. Je prie intérieurement pour que ce soit Buckley qui nage allègrement vers moi, la truffe au vent et l'œil vif. Pas de chien à l'horizon. Aaaargh ça m'a de nouveau frôlé…Douceur de la peau dans un sens, rugosité dans l'ordre, premier passage de détection de la proie…

\- Oh putain non pas ça, pas un foutu requin, oh putain oh putain oh putain oh putain…je pleurniche, la voix tremblante, totalement paralysée avant qu'une énorme vague m'emporte, manquant de me noyer pour de bon.

Bringuebalée par la houle, j'essaye tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau quand mes pieds rencontrent le sable. O JOIE O ALLEGRESSE ! ai-je le temps de penser avant qu'un ultime roulis me déverse totalement en vrac sur la plage. Le nez dans les algues, je peine à me relever, ça glisse, je m'enfonce, mais j'arrive finalement à me mettre en position assise.

\- HAHAHA ! Que ce jour reste dans ta mémoire comme celui où tu as failli bouffer Leny Jones, fille de Killian Jones, fils de…Comme le jour où tu m'a pas eu, putain de mérou !

Oui tout le monde me voyait déjà debout et fringante sur mes deux pieds mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un requin. Enfin je crois. Enfin peut être. Merde, laissez-moi croire que j'ai échappé à un destin tragique. Alors que je lève le nez vers l'horizon et les premières lueurs du jour qui se lève, la chaloupe vient mollement s'échouer à mes pieds. Je me précipite pour la tirer hors de l'eau. Une fois l'embarcation en lieu sûr, je me retourne et détaille le paysage qui me fait face. C'est….vide. Rien à voir avec le port que j'ai quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Mes yeux détaillent la côte et je me rends compte que je suis…sur une île !

\- Et merde ! je marmonne en donnant des petits coups de pied dans le sable.

Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai perdu une botte dans la bataille. Et que mon chemisier en toile est totalement déchiré. Je le noue négligemment au niveau de mon nombril, balance la chaussure restante et décide d'avancer un peu sur cette terre inconnue dans l'espoir de trouver de l'eau. Oui j'ai pensé à plein de choses en partant. Mais pas à l'eau, c'est nul, ça fait rouiller. Bref. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans la jungle qui me fait face, une voix m'interpelle.

-Hé minus, il est à toi le clébard ?

Je me retourne et découvre un homme planté sur la plage, tenant Buckley par le collier. Plutôt pas mal, une trentaine d'années, grand et bronzé, des cheveux blonds foncés qui lui arrivent presque aux épaules, vêtu d'un jean crado et d'une chemise subtilement ouverte. Euh oui la description c'est celle du type, pas du chien. Non mais je précise, au cas où certains ne suivraient plus. Je m'avance dans sa direction et m'aperçois que de beaux yeux bleus et une barbe de quelques jours viennent compléter le tableau.

\- Est-ce qu'il est à toi ce putain de clébard ?

\- Aye, je marmonne en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs vous feriez bien de le lâcher, il pisse quand il est content, je babille en voyant Bucks remuer la queue, heureux que je ne me sois pas faite bouffer par un squale.

L'homme lâche le chien qui vient instantanément se frotter contre mes jambes. Je ne suis pas mécontente de retrouver une tronche amie par les temps qui courent. Le type me toise à quelques mètres, les bras croisés, un sourire intéressé aux lèvres.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'amène dans nos belles contrées, minus ?

\- Je…ahem…je faisais une balade et POUF voilà la tempête tout ça…

\- Une balade ? Seule ? A ton âge ? Dans ce tout petit rafiot ?

\- ON. NE. CRITIQUE. PAS. LA .TAILLE. DE…..

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? M'éclabousser ? ironise l'étranger.

\- T'es qui d'abord ? je m'énerve, consciente que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose s'il décide de me violer là tout de suite, bien que je ne serai pas contre l'idée mais du coup on ne peut plus parler de viol. Si ? Non. Enlevez-moi ces images de la tête bordel, j'ai 16 ans et je n'avais pas prévu de perdre ma virginité avec un bellâtre sur une île déserte. Avec mon prof d'anglais à la rigueur. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

\- Sawyer, pour te servir…minus, rétorque l'intéressé.

\- M'appelle pas minus, mon nom c'est Leny, sombre idiot.

\- Enchanté Leny sombre idiot ! C'pas courant comme nom !

\- MAIS TA GUEULE ! je crie en me vautrant dans le sable, de désespoir.

…

\- J'ai jeté un œil à ta chaloupe, elle semble en état de repartir, dis Sawyer en se laissant tomber à mes côtés quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ouais trop bien, j'ai plus de rames, j'ai pas d'eau, j' suis épuisée, j'ai même failli me faire bouffer par un REQUIN tu vois, j'suis pas d'humeur !

\- J'ai de l'eau, moi…

…

\- J'te propose un marché : tu fournis la chaloupe, moi l'eau et la bouffe, ça te va ?

\- Aye…mais là fous moi la paix, laisse moi dormir 10 minutes.

\- Hé minus, qu'est-ce tu fous sur cette île, tu m'as pas dit?

\- Me suis barrée.

\- Ahouuuuuu t'es une fugitive en vrai.

\- FERME LA PUTAIIIIN, je gueule en m'allongeant, un bras sur les yeux pour me protéger du soleil cuisant.

…

Un truc mouillé me lèche la joue. Un truc mouillé poilu me lèche la joue. Un truc mouillé poilu et puant vient de me racler la totalité de la tronche, me réveillant en sursaut.

\- Putain, Bucks tu fais chier, je marmonne en ouvrant les yeux et me relevant péniblement.

…

\- OH LE CON ! OH PUTAIN LE CON DE SA GRAND MERE EN STRING ! CONNAAAAAAAAARD ! je hurle en sautant sur mes pieds et en me précipitant sur la chaloupe qui quitte à peine la plage, Sawyer à son bord.

Je monte dans l'embarcation et m'aperçoit qu'il a des rames de fortune entre les mains. Je m'empresse d'en attraper une. Pris de court, il ne voit pas le coup arriver et je l'assomme avec le morceau de bois. Le choc lui fait perdre l'équilibre et il passe par-dessus bord. Alors que je tente vainement d'éloigner le bateau du rivage, Buckley saute à bord et m'encourage dans de joyeux jappements.

Je vois s'éloigner Sawyer qui gigote pour rester à la surface et je l'entends surtout me gueuler dessus.

\- C'EST UN PUTAIN DE PURGATOIRE ICI, JAMAIS TU QUITTERAS CETTE ILE, ON PEUT PAS, JAMAAAAIS !

\- J'ENTENDS RIEN ! CONNARD D'ARNAQUEUR !

\- T'es une fugitive, j'suis un arnaqueur, un tigre garde toujours les mêmes rayures, je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe alors qu'il n'est presque plus qu'un point dans mon champ de vision.

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, un sourire victorieux sur le visage et me retourne pour faire face à l'océan. A mes pieds, le chien a déjà le nez fourré dans les provisions de nourriture qui tapissent le fond de la chaloupe. « Ahah quel blaireau ce Sawyer », je pense, avant de remarquer une forme inquiétante sous une couverture à l'avant du bateau. Bucks, ayant reniflé le danger lui aussi commence à donner de grands coups de nez à l'objet étranger qui se met à bouger. J'arme une de mes rames, en position d'uppercut carabiné pendant que j'arrache la couverture de mon autre main. Surpris, l'étranger en question se redresse, assis au fond de l'embarcation, le dos en appui contre la coque. Il me regarde, un sourcil levé et se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ça encore…je commence à marmonner.

…

\- Bon et vous êtes qui vous ? Je vous jette à la mer tout de suite ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Je t'ai entendue, sur la plage tout à l'heure.

\- Et donc ?

L'inconnu me fixe d'un air insistant. Il semble avoir à peine plus de trente ans, des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés coupés courts, des yeux bleus océans…

\- Tu es la fille de Killian Jones ?

\- Aye…

\- Je me présente, Liam ! Pour te la faire courte, je suis ton oncle ! Enfin je crois…Mais tes cheveux de jais et ce lever de sourcil interrogateur confirment ma théorie…

\- Liam ? Liam Jones ? Mais vous êtes mort ! Mon père m'a raconté et…vous êtes mort ! je m'offusque, me rendant bien compte que ce type à quelque chose de beaucoup trop familier dans le regard pour qu'il me soit totalement étranger.

\- Aye…

\- Vous êtes un putain de FANTOME ! je m'insurge en me plaquant comme je peux à l'autre bout de mon bâtiment qui avouons le, n'est finalement pas très grand.

\- Et alors ?

-…

\- T'es la fille d'une sirène et d'un pirate, ta belle mère est une fée déchue, ta mère t'as été arrachée par une sorcière verte et ton père ensorcelé par une marraine sans culotte…et tu me reproches d'être un fantôme, mate ?

\- Vu comme ça…

\- Alors ? Tu m'acceptes à bord de ton navire, pirate ?

\- Ahem je…j'ai une mission ! Je vais à Tortuga et euh…

\- Tu sais naviguer ? Tu connais Tortuga ? Tu connais l'océan ? T'es capitaine même peut être ?

\- Euh…nope, je chouine, les yeux baissés.

Ce type est d'une lourdeur indescriptible. Et pourtant j'arrive même pas à l'insulter. Tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est « nope », moi, la charretière, d'une vulgarité sans pareille en toutes circonstances. Je ne sais pas si c'est son regard ou son sourire tellement familier mais je suis comme une gosse qui a perdu son doudou. Même Buckley s'est ratatiné sous mes jambes et regarde Liam avec soumission. Ou alors c'est peut être parce que ce dernier est du côté de la bouffe, allez savoir !

\- Alors lieutenant Jones, cap sur Tortuga ? m'interroge Liam dans un clin d'œil.

\- Aye…Capitaine, je lâche dans un sourire à l'esprit de mon oncle qui s'est déjà relevé, boussole en main et longue vue tournée vers l'horizon.

* * *

 _ **So, une petite review?**_


End file.
